ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Ramos
|birth=May 10th 1994 |death= |hidep= |race=Italian American |gender=Male |height=6'7 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses=CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated |vehicles= Many }} Early Life Steven was Born in Good Samaritan Hospital on May 10th 1994 in Los Angeles, California. He traveled to Manchester, Connecticut to go to High School and went to Manchester High School for an GED , Manchester Community College to get an Masters Degree in Business and Masters in Fire Science , New England Institute of Technology to get an Associates in Criminal Justice and Doctorate of Medical Science. Steven Previously served in the Sacramento Fire Department, Retired as an heavily decorated Captain, Also Previously served in the California Highway Patrol, Failed the Cadet Stage in the year he was there. Also worked for Sharp Towing in Sacramento, Retired as ether an Driver I or as Company Manager. With this much work experience under his belt, his company will be an success once it has employees and it's the worlds biggest corporation. Before he left , He was an local hero who trained around 200+ firefighters and saved over 1,000+ lives, who eventually falls in love with Christina Thompson for an few years and had to depart from Sacramento for an long time and had to break up with her and hope to come back in the future but when checked linkbook it was too late. He practices which is the third largest religion on the planet and he does it for an better afterlife. Steven is an Alcoholic and drinks booze and vodka here and there at times when not working, once is legal fully, he will be using it when off duty from work and his house on Wayne & Ramos Island will have an where house bigger than Jay Leno's garage, that will have two levels and a airport with the best and most expensive planes and helicopters same with the house's dock for boats. Relationships Steven Met Christina Lynn Thompson on March 16th 2016, out in front of Sacramento Fire Department after receiving an call of an minor bike crash in to an sign. Him & Christina took trips around California. Steven & Christina head to Eagle Peak Mountain sometimes to get out of city life. On April 8th 2016, Steven was moving out of San Andreas, both Steven and Christina did break up from being engaged. Steven moved to San Andreas to expand his business. When Steven returned back to Sacramento, He realized Christina was living an good an happy life with & had only one child. Christina is currently an Ex Girlfriend of Steven. Steven plans on finding an new girlfriend someday to have an successful life along with an new Permanente job to keep the income flowing and to help out his family. Clothing Designs #Black Hand Triads Memorial Shirt: White with BHT Logo #Red Hand Triads Memorial Shirt: Blue with RHT Logo Miscellaneous Official Signature: External Links # # # Archived External Links # # Featured On Category:Character Category:American Category:Non-Criminal Category:Characters based off of Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Alive